JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part X
by Diego-182
Summary: Somewhere in America, to be exact on the outskirts of New York, in the year 2018. Joel Jordain, JoJo, a 16 year old highschool student discovers his"stand power" along with her best friend liz, which secretly has a crush on him, tryng to escape the "friend zone". Along their powers they get into fights and problem. An adventure with thrilling fights, shcool life and romantic life.


Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure Part X

Prologue Chapter: Just New Friends

America, year 2018, to be precise in New York, a Friday in early September sunny in the afternoon almost at sunset two good friends go out to walk talking together she is separated from the one moment, while he was distracted and she is ahead. They meet again, when bad stuff happens.

?: -Laughing a little- Liz do not go away like that I that distracted me

Liz: You! Do not go near me!

?: I?

Liz: not you JoJo, the other guy, let's go now

He pointed to the side when a young man approached them with a knife with hostile intentions, he looked like he was poor.

Joel: Liz? let's move on

Liz: ah? Yes

She inadvertently became nervous and took his hand in the act, those seconds of distraction would be enough for a mistake. At that moment the man approached and hit her leaving her on the ground.

Joel: Liz!

?: you are next

Liz: JoJo! get away

At that moment as if JoJo had wanted to approach this one, he and liz could see a "projection" of two arms hitting him that came straight from JoJo, these blows knocked him down.

(Note: First ORA ORA, was it to early?)

Liz: -nervous- what was that? JoJo, how did you do it?

Joel: I- I do not know, I just came out of nowhere-he looked scared-I didn't do anything

Liz: something like that does not "come out of nowhere" is like a kind of skill, which is great – smiled calmed -

Joel: a "great skill", liz? You make it sound like a game, this is serious -nervous-

Liz: I-I suppose you're right ... for now lets not tell anyone this -she smiled to him-

Joel: I agree, let's go home –he got calmed-

Liz: ah? Come on

Joel: yes

Liz: Joel ... t-tomorrow you have to come to the park, I want us to investigate this "great skill" don't you think?

Joel: Well, sure.

Joel PoV - both walking-

Surely you will ask, who am I? Or Rather, who is she? Or what just happened? Possibly how to use this "power"? Or maybe even where and when we are? Although I'm pretty sure that is already said by now.

I should start at the beginning, yes, I think it would be the most appropriate, what you are thinking: "Do not tell me, it's better to start with the end", that was sarcastic. My name is Joel Jordain, I am called by my nickname: "JoJo", I am 16 years old and I study at Morioh High School. I live with my mother and my younger brother who sometimes I have to take care of, Aaron is 4 years old, I think.

The girl on the floor, my best friend, is called Elizabeth but hates being called by her name like that, prefers to be called Ellie but I called her "Liz" since I met her when we were 5 years old, I think? Would be the right thing to start there, I suppose...

-11 years ago

It was already mid-June, the summer season was here, here in New York. One Saturday the family decided to go to the park near the big house where we still live now. As for me, I was somewhat lost in the huge park, I only recognized a golden statue of a jockey riding a horse in the middle of the park. Walking I met several boys my age playing soccer, I approached shy and asked if I could play with them. It was and still I am athletic so I found it fun to try or rather play soccer. On the spot we got along pretty well and i was immediately part of the group. We started playing among all, speaking the language of football a long time but finally decided to make a match rather than a mess.

We were about 11 boys and we got split into two teams, first decided the captains of the teams that would be me and Mark. To decide who chooses someone first we play the classic "rock, paper, scissors" and I unwittingly win, he picked rock and I paper. Mark was tall with short brown hair. The mark team was already 5 and mine was complete when the team decided how to start we were getting bored. At that moment a shy girl of our age with dark brown hair somewhat long and emerald green eyes, she approached walking slowly and asked if she could play football with all of us. I smiled at her but they stared at her for a few seconds when they started laughing.

Mark: W-What are you talking about? A girl playing soccer! With us?!

Liz: H-Hey! I just want to play, if I can't, it does not matter

Joel: wait! we need someone to match up the teams, I cant see why she cant play, you know, It can be fun to play with her ... you should not disturb her - i tried to calm the situation -

Liz: ah? Then... Guys, can I play? Please, pretty please

Mark: I can't believe you're being serious! How weird you are! Well ... I start to get bored waiting so if she plays, she is in your team, one of yours passes to my side and if your team accepts, done?

Joel: Well, I think it's the right thing to do.

Liz: th-thanks for convincing them

Joel: n-no problem, it will be a lot of fun to play with you –I smiled at her- by the way, what's your name?

Liz: Just call me Ellie. -she smiled and raised her fist- you, pal?

Joel: -I did the greeting- My name is Joel ... Joel Jordain

Liz: great, you are nice Joel

Joel: And Ellie, right? It's not to disturb or anything, but what are you doing here?

Liz: Does it bother you?

Joe: No, I did not mean to say that I just –I got nervous-

Liz: Just what? Maybe you are like the others and you think a girl can't play football

Joel: No, just ... why come to play with this group? I mean there were other girls playing there did not know something, but because you did not go with them

Liz: ... I was, they did not accept me, I-I do not like those kind of games

Joel: As you want it, you look funny –I laughed a bit-

She just smiled at me shyly and became nervous, l reach the boys did not want to talk to both of them annoyed only the presence of her, they looked at her strangely.

The game started between the all we ran, as it was grass there were no official rules or rules apart from the goals being marked by trees. Quickly after a few passes I took the ball, on the move move on the other field alone and close to the arc blocked me I could only give a pass centered fast to Elisa, this ran and kicked the ball before he touched the floor so scoring The first goal.

Both: Goooooaal !

Liz: On your faces, who says girls do not play football!

Joel: Hey Ellie calm down! We are just starting – she smiled funny-

Liz: w-well, it was the thrill of scoring a goal, JoJo

Joel: JoJo? Are you giving me a nickname?

Liz: I think it's a good nickname and it suits you very well - I smiled amused -

Joel: Ah? Of course if it seems to you, if that's what I call you ... that just like it, Liz - I alughed - sounds really fun

Liz: I-I suppose you're right, JoJo

Joel. Of course I do, Liz

We continue playing throughout the afternoon, full of emotion we won the game mostly playing us since she was not allowed to participate we both had to work hard to help her, even though it seemed strange we started to become more united as friends.

At the end of the afternoon we left the park on the verge of falling from exhaustion. I was going home since I lived close and all, my mother went home and left me alone, they told me not to return so late, to what I stayed playing and lost the notion of time, I'm an idiot, yes I am. In her case it happened something similar her brother left and went home without saying anything, she only decided to return. The two of us walked together talking about anything that crossed our minds.

Joel: Are you following me? -I smiled-

Liz: No, of course not, why would I? I'm just going home

Joel: Really? So we live close? That's funny

Liz: Well, apparently. By the way, JoJo, I did not tell you my name?

Joel: Your name? Liz?

Liz: My name is Elizabeth, it's a long, stupid name, I do not tell a lot ... it's stupid, I do not like my name, it's weird, I know- I smiled with a mocking look-

Joel: Of course, as much as your Elizabeth - we both laughed while playing with her -

We both continued walking, clowning and laughing at everything around us at that time, from there we got along very well from the beginning. The "long shortcut" until together we arrived at our houses, to our surprise they were next to each other.

Both: here is my house

Both: ah? We live side by side

Both: JoJo / Liz stop repeating what I say! -we began to laugh so badly-

Joel: who would said it

Liz: Yeah, a weird and funny coincidence, right Joel?

Joe: Elementary my dear Elizabeth - she hit me on the head -

Liz: I think I told you not to call me that!

Joe: Okay, okay, that hurts you know

Liz: -laughing- just do not call me that and it will not hurt you at all

Joe: Of course, Elizabeth

Liz: Ahh! –She try to hit and I dodge it- Do not call me that!

Joe: Well, Liz, calm down -laughing- that was a close one

Liz: You felt close to my fist and your face - I smiled-

Joel: yeah ... g-good, see you Liz

Liz: Yes, bye JoJo

There before we separated Liz approached me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek in a game form at that time she looked happy. We both went up to our rooms and made our windows face to face, so we would end our first encounter as we met.

-back to the present

I think that when I said "beginning" I went very too far behind I should have told the beginning of this day and finished telling the whole story, my bad.

Returning to the subject we are only good friends, my best friend, has always been something strange but this was the first time that something happened to us, especially me, I never knew I could do a "projection" like this, apparently she too She could see it was the same or more impressed than I seemed.

Returning home I felt strange, an uncomfortable silence opened to us when we arrived a feeling of rarity invaded us. We just said goodbye as usual and nothing else, in the windows we just turned to see the other and when we cross our eyes we only acted it out like this, we did not talk as always. This was because of what happened earlier?

I arrived home tired, there was no one there, so I went straight to bed. For more that I tried I could not worm the doubt, what was this? A curse? A power? I did not know so I concentrated but I did not achieve anything. I lay awake all night thinking that was it? And why me?

Liz PoV

I was dubious about what happened we saw a "projection" that came from hitting someone was great but I was interested.

I'm JoJo's "best friend" since we're kids. The "best friend" has always bothered me, he is very nice ... I want him to be my boyfriend. But you ask, because I just do not tell?

I just will not do it.

I admit it, I'm hopelessly in love with him and although it hurts to admit it I'm afraid of him, very afraid. He looks attractive to me, his short brown hair, his face, I just fall in love with that bright blue eyes, thinking about the future so I just want our children to have eyes like that.

In what comes to today his ability, gives me a tremendous curiosity and above only I know is "our" secret so to speak, he trusts me a lot and I would never disappoint him by telling someone else.

Even so, this Tuesday is our first day of school. I am very excited I want to be in my class and invite him to the welcome dance is our tradition to go together but as "best friends" which annoys me a lot that I cannot get out of what many call the "friend zone" but I am not there . I just throw myself into bed and I fantasize about him and about the beginning of our school year.

I forget that he always forgets to close his window when it's summer. You may bother me by calling me perverted but our room windows are face to face so I spy on him when he changes or leaves the shower, I think his body is very sexy or at least attracts me. As was customary at the same time I saw discreetly put on his pajamas and go to sleep.

He never realizes that I see him, he is like that. As our habit I threw a paper plane to his face when he slept, it said see ya tomorrow, Joel. Then I was pleasantly asleep in my bed.


End file.
